


Seven Deadly Sins

by astrkrystel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrkrystel/pseuds/astrkrystel
Summary: Tony y Stephen cometiendo pecados capitales.Para la semana Ironstrange 2019.Originalmente publicado la primera semana de agosto.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Seven Deadly Sins

Autora: @AguileraHolmes (osiase yo)

Universo: MCU

Advertencias: Romance, Smut, Stephen bottom, Stark Top, mención de la dimensión oscura, Post Endgame.

Resúmen: Despues una lucha intensa con Dormammu y una perdida fatal de fuerzas, Stephen tendrá que buscar algo que reviva sus energías, y Tony estará dispuesto a ayudarlo.

–––

Cortadas profundas, magullones en el rostro y una debilidad sofocante, era la manera en que Stephen Strange se describía a si mismo despues de la abrumadora pelea con los cuerpos que Dormammu había poseído en busca de la vara de Watoomb.

En sus días de recuperación tras la ardua batalla, Tony se había mudado al santuario para cuidar de él. El millonario había aprendido a cocinar en los últimos días para alimentarlo.

—Te hice un sandwich, Houdini.

Tony se sentó en frente de la cama donde Stephen reposaba, tomó el sandwich y lo acercó a la boca del pelinegro.

–Puedo alimentarme solo, Stark–masculló Stephen antes de darle una mordida al emparedado.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas –Tony acarició con delicadeza una de las heridas en la mejilla del hechicero. –No así.

Stephen sonrió, agradecía tener a alguien como Anthony a su lado. Dejo que lo siguiera alimentando, y despues de varios sandwiches seguía sintiendose débil.

– ¿Aún tienes hambre?– inquirió el castaño preocupado.

Strange asintió, la preocupación de Anthony acrecentó. –No te preocupes Stephen, te prepararé algo más. Mientras tanto duerme un poco. –Stark dejo un beso en la frente del ojiazúl y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Horas despues, Anthony regresó con una olla de caldo y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes.

–¿Lograste dormir? –preguntó.

–No, estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera puedo dormir–

–Tranquilo, le hablé a Thor y me dió la receta de esta sopa. Dice que es tan fuerte, que podrías ir y venir del Valhalla con una sola cucharada.

Tony cogió un plato y lo lleno con el caldo. –Abre la boca, Stephie– dijo risueño al intentar darle de comer al hechicero.

Pero Stephen estaba tan hambriento que con la poca fuerza que tenía le arrebato el plato al castaño y lo devoró de un solo sorbo, y así sucesivamente hasta que perdió la cuenta de todo lo que había comido

–Duerme mi glotón –Tony beso la mejilla del hechicero, que despues de todo lo que había consumido, al fín había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

Al arribar el alba, Stephen despertó y al sentirse con suficiente energía se levanto. Se dirigió a la sala viendo a Anthony con unas bolsas, había regresado de la tienda.

–Genial, te levantaste– Anthony dejo las bolsas en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a su novio. –Creí que engordarías y ya no podrías salir de la cama–

Strange rió ante el comentario y correspondió al abrazo, se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo; pero esas fuerzas fueron efímeras y se desmayó.

***

Despues de tres horas de inconsiencia despertó con una horrible jaqueca, bufó y volteó su cabeza mirando a Anthony sentado, recargado en la pared durmiendo.

–Tony –masculló roncamente hasta que el castaño reaccionó.

–¡Ah! –exclamó al moverse de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba. –¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Stephen despertaste! –caminó hacia el pelinegro y lo beso efúsivamente.

–Me asustaste, creí que habías muerto. Te cargué aquí y en las veces que te dejé caer por accidente no reaccionaste. Incluso busqué mis ropas de viudo –dijo señalando su traje negro. –Strange, si sigues así consideraré usar el suero del supersoldado en tí–

Stephen tomó entre sus manos la cara de Anthony y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, se sentía fatal y lo que menos quería era ser una carga para él.

–Te traeré algo de comer. ¿Esta bien? –El castaño besó las manos del hechicero y se retiró; Al volver traía la gran olla con el caldo y la colocó en una bandeja frente a Stephen.

–Come hasta que ya no puedas, y si aún te sientes hambriento te haré más–

–Sí, mamá– Stephen le guiño un ojo, aún muriendose, ese hombre no dejaba de ser encantador.

Tony dejo a Stephen solo en la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca del Sanctum, cuando claramente Wong le había dicho que no pusiera un pie ahí. Pero debía buscar una cura para Stephen, no iba a verlo desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, no otra vez.

Buscó entre todos los libros de sanación, hasta que encontró uno con la cura. Quedo asqueado al leer de que se trataba, debía prepararle un cóctel que consistía entre sangre kree, sesos de chitauri y otros ingredientes alienígenas.

Tardo una semana para encontrar todos los repugnantes componentes del tentemplé. Agradeció la ayuda de Yon por haberle conseguido la mayoría de estos, esperando que haya sido de una manera legal.

Con el cóctel listo, se dirigió a la habitación de Stephen, que había sobrevivido de milagro gracias a la sopa.

Se acercó hacia él y le tocó la frente, el hechicero tenía fiebre. 

–Stephen bebe esto. –musitó mientras sentaba a Strange en la cama.

Tomó el cóctel y sin importar el horrible olor, lo bebió hasta la última gota. Un instante despues se volvió a desmayar.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó Stark.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Stephen reaccionara. –No se que me diste, pero siento que funcionó– pronunció al levantarse y arrinconar al millonario hacia la pared con un abrazo.

––––

Con el pasar de los días, Stephen notó que no se había recuprerado del todo, aunque su fuerza física fue vitalizada, no pasaba lo mismo con la mística.

Entonces en la soledad de su santuario recordó las palabras de Mordo: "Siemprehay un precio que pagar...". Y ahora lo entendía, estaba purgando con su propio cuerpo el precio de usar excesivamente la magia.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Tony entraba con una caja de donas y un pote de helado.

–Stark –Strange corrió a besar al ingeniero siendo correspondido al instante, saborearon sus labios con parsimonía y Tony lo pegó a él, cuando el oxígeno no pudo ser ignorado, se separaron.

–Wow, ¿A que debo la cálida bienvenida? –inquirió el castaño.

–Al hecho de que salvaste mi vida, Tony– El hechicero le quitó el pote de helado al otro y lo abrió, se sentó en sillón de la sala y comenzó a comer.

–No podía dejarte morir de nuevo, esta vez no habría viaje en el tiempo para salvar tu trasero mágico– el castaño abrió la caja de donas y se sentó junto a Strange.

El ojiazúl volteo a ver a su novio y suspiró.

–Tony, ¿Podrías buscar a Loki y traerlo ante mí?

– ¿Y ahora que hizo?–

–No, no es eso. Lo necesito aquí, necesito legarle el título del Hechicero Supremo.

Tony casi se ahoga con las palabras del pelinegro, tosió violentamente hasta que la Capa de Levitación le dió unas palmadas en la espalda.

– ¿Tu qué? ¿Porqué? –Stark no salía de su asombro, estaba seguro que la fiebre había vuelto.

–Porqué yo ya no puedo, ya no hay magia en mi cuerpo. Al parecer tu brebaje solo me devolvió la solidez física.

–No Stephen –Stark se levantó indignado. –No puedo dejar que hagas esto, mañana le diré a Wong que te vuelva a entrenar o enviaré tu solicitud a Hogwarts; de alguna manera tu deberas recuperar esa magia. ¡¿Entendido?!–

–Pero... –Stephen no salía de su asombro, su novio era increíble.

–Pero nada, Stephen– Stark lo levantó del sillón y lo empujó hasta las escaleras. –Irás a esa biblioteca y leeras todas esas ñañaras hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

Stephen se dió la vuelta, le dió un beso en la mejilla al otro y subió las escaleras. Anthony en verdad lo había animado.

–Lo que debo hacer para que Cuernitos no se vuelva más poderoso y conquiste la tierra de nuevo– se dijo Anthony en sus adentros.

––—

Una semana llevaba Stephen entrenando con Wong y el maestro Hamir, sin ver ningún resultado satisfactorio ya aún no había magia en él. Sino fuera por el constante apoyo de Tony, ya se hubiera rendido.

–Terminamos Strange, puedes ir a descansar–

Agitado, se dirigió hacia la cocina y cogió el plato de lasagna que Stark había preparado para él. Comió con dedicación, alabando internamente el gran avance que tuvo Tony en las clases de cocina.

Al terminar de comer, fue a su habitación, pensando en encontrar a Anthony ahí, sin embargo no estaba. Se acostó en la cama pensando en donde podría estar hasta que se quedo dormido.

El millonario, por su parte, estaba buscando desesperadamente entre los libros de la biblioteca del santuario, alguna solución para el problema de Stephen.

Sin hallar respuesta en los libros medicinales tradicionales, fue hacia los 'prohibidos'. Pensó en lo que Wong le haría si tomaba uno, pero Strange era más importante.

–Viernes...

–Tome el de arriba, jefe –respondió la IA despues de analizar los tomos.

Agarro el libro, y lo hojeo, descubriendo que estaba en un lenguaje extraño.

–Viernes, tradúceme.

–Revise la página 7.

Ajustó sus lentes y fue a la página indicada, según Viernes, la solución era un brebaje de obtención de poder; su efecto en el sujeto era canalizar toda su energía mística en un solo punto, para luego ser liberada. El texto preocupó un poco a Stark, ya que el hechicero aún se recuperaba de su agotamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus preocupaciones, le ordenó a Viernes que copiara todos los ingredientes para preparar la cura.

Tardó tres días en juntar todo lo que necesitaba, ironicamente, esta vez contó con ayuda de Loki, al principio se mantuvo en duda de si en verdad lo iba a consultar, pero la idea de verlo con el manto de Hechicero Supremo le dió la confianza.

Tuvo ciertas dificultades al hacer la cura, y con la falta de un ingrediente no era sencillo; despues de varios intentos al fin pudo terminarla.

Con la bebida en mano se dirigió a la habitación del mago, encontrandolo sentado en la cama leyendo.

–Hey, Merlín. –el castaño tragó grueso esperando que la bebida surtiera efecto. –supuse que estarías cansado y te preparé un trago–

Stephen asintió agradecido, tomando el vaso y dando un ligero sorbo, se lamió los labios degustando el sabor.

–Esto sabe genial–

Anthony soltó un sonido de reconocimiento y salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esperando a que Strange recuperará su magia, rogaba que el ingrediente faltante fuera insignificante, aunque era obvia su ausencia; El dios del engaño no era digno de extraer esencias del Árbol de los Mundos.

Salió de su trance al escuchar jadeos provenientes de la habitación, confundido, abrió la puerta y practicamente tuvo una erección instantanea ante la vista frente a él.

Stephen estaba solo con su camisa puesta, gimiendo y frotandose contra las sábanas, sus ojos estaban nublados y empezaba a sudar.

El millonario no salía de su asombro, se preguntaba que demonios había pasado; el brebaje no había causado eso ¿o si?. Se acercó hacia el pelinegro y acarició su pecho, recibiendo un ronco gemido en respuesta.

–Me... Me duele– se quejó entre jadeos mientras trataba de quitarse la camisa, más el roce contra ella lo excitaba aún más.

–¿Qué es lo que te duele, Stephen?– El tono de voz del castaño había cambiado de uno preocupado a uno seductor. Se quitó los pantalones y lo atrajo hacia él

Unió sus labios nuevamente con él para luego atraerlo y buscar sentarlo sobre él. Stephen gimió desesperado y lo tumbó en la cama, sentandose en él y frotandose contra su erección.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Tony tomará las caderas de Stephen y lo penetrara, se mordió el labio al ver como el pelinegro lo cabalgaba, por su parte, Strange gimió al sentir toda la hombría de Stark perforando su prostata, sintiendo como una energía conocida se apoderaba de él.

Tony colocó a Strange sobre sus codos y rodillas y le rasgó la camisa, se volvió a enterrar en él y aceleró las estocadas, Stephen gimió extasiado, pero necesitaba más. Con la poca pero suficiente magia realizó una ilusión de Tony frente a él, lo que causo que Stark quedará estupefacto y su mandíbula cayera.

Pero su estupefacción acrecentó al ver que Stephen tomaba entre sus labios el miembro del otro Stark y lo devorará, sacando su lengua para degustar toda la longitud frente a él.

Tony se mordió los labios y sujeto su cadera, lo embistió fuertemente y alzó la mirada hacia su doble quién le guiñó el ojo.

–Eres un maldito goloso. –susurró en el oido de Strange, quién succionaba la polla del otro Stark.

Despues de unos minutos de la intensa sesión, el abrasador orgasmo los llevó al cielo y al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tony se vació dentro del hechicero y este se corrió, mordiendo el pene en su boca haciendo que la ilusión se desvaneciera.

\---

–Bueno Stephen, no necesitas más entrenamiento. Recuperaste todo tu poder. –dijo Wong despues de revisar al pelinegro. –Aunque aún no se como lo hiciste tan rápido–

–Una ardua sesión de...–Stephen pensó en todo lo que había hecho con Stark para recuperarse, ya que el maldito brebaje había concentrado toda su energía en su prostata. –Estudio y practica...–

Wong asintió y se retiró dejando a Stephen solo, quién fue hacia la sala donde Tony lo estaba esperando con muchas botanas y una buena película.

❡❡❡❡❡

"Andemos como de día, honestamente; no en glotonerías y borracheras, no en lujuriasy lascivias, no en contiendas y envidia..."

Romanos 13:13

❡❡❡❡

Día 1: Gula

—Gracias por leer.


End file.
